


Perfectly Matched Beauty

by Kiwiwillis (orphan_account)



Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Implied TaYama though, POV Second Person, Writer confirmed to be AzuYama trash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kiwiwillis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak perlu disangkal—kecantikan sempurna adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mendefinisikannya.</p><p>[AzumaxYamaguchi. Second Person POV. Hasil ketik sekali jadi dan perenungan hidup jam dua pagi. Penumpahan delusi. Deskripsi cheesy lengkap dengan bumbu-bumbu drama terkini.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Matched Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> NeruKe and it's characters belong to Neru and his respective illustrators. I gain no profit from making this fanfiction.
> 
> This story contains FemalexFemale relationship. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Kau tidak terlalu pandai dalam berkata-kata, tapi kau tidak bodoh untuk mencerna tentang fakta.

Karena otak dan hatimu sudah bekerja sama, dan inilah hasil sidangnya. Dan kau, tanpa bicara, dengan segenap hati menerimanya.

Tak perlu disangkal—kecantikan sempurna adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mendefinisikannya.

( _—dan kau, menyukai segala sisi dirinya._ )

.

.

.

Sebagai contoh, rambut coklat tuanya yang selalu dikuncir dua.

Ia hampir tidak pernah mengganti modelnya setiap harinya—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengganti suasana—. Tapi kau tidak berbicara apa-apa, karena bagimu dia adalah dia, dan begitulah apa adanya.

Tapi, hari itu, terbesit pikiran iseng di otakmu, dan kau memasangkan jepit rambut—milikmu sendiri— itu kepadanya.

Ia, yang sedaritadi hanya terfokus pada kuenya, tentunya menatapmu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

“Azuma _-san_?”

Kau hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

( _—dan dia tampaknya agak salah kira, menduga kau tengah mengerjainya._ )

Terbangkit dari posisi duduk, ia hendak mengambil tas dan meninggalkan kue traktiranmu begitu saja. Untungnya kau cukup kuat untuk menahan tangannya sebelum dia angkat kaki dari tempat duduk kalian berdua.

“Tunggu, tunggu, Yamaguchi _-san_ ,” sedikit jeda, kau menahan tawa, “aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana penampilanmu kalau pakai jepit rambutku.”

Dia tidak berbicara, dan kau kembali melanjutkan, “Karena menurutku kau mungkin tampak manis jika mengenakannya.”

Tidak terlalu terdengar meyakinkan, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berusaha.

Kau merasakan tatapan tajam darinya, dan terdengar kalimat, “Sungguh?”

“Sungguh.”

Dia kembali terduduk, melahap kembali camilannya sambil bungkam.

( _—Ah, sayang sekali dia tidak tersenyum. Padahal kau cukup percaya diri dengan kalimatmu barusan._ )

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan sifat— yang sebenarnya, mungkin terhitung biasa saja. Atau mungkin luar biasa. Dalam konotasi negatif tentunya.

Tapi, entahlah, pikiranmu berkata lain, karena kau berpikir sifatnya sangat mempesona— apalagi ketika sudah masuk mode blak-blakkan dan menunjukkan macam-macam ekspresi yang menarik mata.

Saat dia tertawa karena membicarakan pertengkaran sahabat karibnya di kelas sebelah.

Atau saat dia murka ketika tahu jatah potato chip-nya ludes dihabiskan oleh temannya.

Atau seperti saat ini, saat dia memasuki mode keras kepala ketika mendapati novel yang dia incar sejak minggu lalu telah habis persediannya.

( _—terdengar cukup sial, tapi kaulah yang terakhir kali membelinya di toko tersebut._ )

Dan di sinilah dia, berjongkok di depan toko buku yang sudah tutup semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Nafas putih terhembus dari mulutmu, entah karena kau lelah dengan segala tingkahnya atau memang tidak cukup kuat menghadapi cuaca saat ini. Tapi, demi segala hukum negara beserta anak-pinak pasalnya, siapa yang tahan dengan cuaca dingin di musim begini!? Apalagi sekarang kan sudah waktunya anak baik untuk duduk manis di kasur dan tertidur!?

… Dan kalau diperhatikan juga, sepertinya dia juga sudah mulai kedinginan.

Tapi, begitulah dia dan sikap keras kepalanya. Tidak akan berhenti hingga mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dengan cara apapun.

Kau kembali mendesah berat, dan mencoba mengajaknya pulang untuk yang kesembilan kalinya.

“Yamaguchi _-san_ , ayo pulang. Sudah hampir larut.”

“Tidak mau.”

Harus bersyukur atau bagaimana? Karena setidaknya ia tidak sedingin tadi yang bahkan tak meresponmu dengan satu kata pun.

“Toko bukunya pasti akan buka besok pagi. Tak ada gunanya menunggu lebih lama di sini.”

“Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu sampai besok. Di sini.”

Prinsipnya itu lebih keras dari berlian. Seharusnya kau tahu itu.

“Kalau begitulah mampirlah dulu ke apartemenku, nanti kupinjamkan bukunya.”

“Aku bukan mau membacanya…”

Empat kata, tapi cukup untuk menumbuhkan tanda tanya.

“Lalu, untuk apa?”

Wajahnya cukup jelas mengatakan bahwa kau tengah menginjak ranah beranjau. Selamat, dia kembali membisu.

Kalau sudah tahap begini, saatnya melancarkan serangan terakhir.

“Kalau begitu, kuberikan bukuku untuk Yamaguchi _-san_ , bagaimanna?”

Kali ini, giliran parasnya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kau berdeham, memutar otak tujuh belas keliling untuk mencari alasan yang terdengar logis, tidak klise, dan tak menyakitkan hati. Sebelum kau kembali bersuara dengan cukup lantang,

“Yah—aku baru saja membeli buku itu kemarin, di sini. Dan, ya— mungkin itu stok terakhirnya minggu ini—tunggu, tunggu, jangan marah dulu!— dan walau harus kuakui isinya menarik, kurasa novel dewasa macam itu bukan seleraku. Aku membelinya hanya karena rekomendasi teman. Dan menurutku, saat ini, akan jauh lebih baik jika kuberikan saja padamu. Daripada memenuhi rak buku.”

Jeda.

( _—sekedar mengingatkan, kau paling tidak pandai dengan kata-kata._ )

—Yang agak tidak kau duga adalah dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tanganmu erat.

“Terima kasih, Azuma _-san_. Ah, tidak, _Tenshi-san_! Kau pasti malaikat! Terima kasih karena sudah turun ke bumi!”

Hiperbola seperti biasa.

( _—tapi, sisi dirinya yang seperti itu juga, kau suka._ )

Sebelum sempat berbicara bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sama-sama, dia menarik tanganmu dan berlari.

“Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi!? Ayo cepat ke apartemen Azuma _-san_ sekarang!”

Kau hanya bisa tertawa selagi kau diseret olehnya yang dipenuhi semangat menggebu-gebu.

( _—Ah, rasanya kau tertawa terlalu keras, sampai kau tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali tawamu sendiri._ )

.

.

.

“Azuma _-san_ , kita tidak sedang _cosplay_ sekarang.”

“Ayolah, sekali lagi saja.”

“Tapi ini pakaian—“

“Coba dulu, baru bilang cocok atau tidak.”

Perdebatan tidak berbuntut panjang karena pihak yang kalah kembali berbalik arah menuju ruang ganti.

Dan kau kembali berkutat dengan beberapa helai pakaian berenda di gantungan. Kau mengerutkan dahi, agak sedikit bingung dalam menentukan mana yang lebih cocok, warna salem atau coklat muda.

Ah, kau lupa berkata mengenai poin lain yang kau anggap sukai darinya—

—Tubuhnya.

( _… baiklah, lebih baik diakui bahwa kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya tanpa terdengar vulgar. Tapi sebaiknya diluruskan agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut terhadap pembaca._ )

Hingga kini masih menjadi misteri bagaimana tubuhnya tetap ramping mengingat jumlah kalori yang ia konsumsi per hari.

Kesampingkan masalah itu.

Toh, kau lebih peduli bagaimana bisa dia tetap terlihat indah apapun yang dia pakai.

Dan baru saja, ia membuktikannya.

( _Gadis berkuncir dua—yang tidak lagi dikuncir dua— itu keluar dari ruang ganti, dengan penampilan yang berbeda sama sekali dengan yang tadi._ )

Tidak pernah terpikirkan bagimu bahwa pakaian lolita model sailor itu akan cocok dengannya. Padahal paduan warna hitam-putih-merah itu bukan kesukaanmu, apalagi renda-renda di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya kini berbalut pita berbunga, bukan kuncir kembar yang biasa.

Kau tidak bisa tidak kagum melihat ‘mahakarya’ yang secara tidak langsung telah kau ciptakan. Kesebelas kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir, kau bertepuk tangan perlahan, tak mampu menahan senyum untuk terbit di wajah.

“… Azuma.”

Dan, cukup. Dia cukup marah untuk menghapus imbuhan untukmu dalam panggilannya. Wajar juga sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sudah bajunya yang kelima belas— atau dua puluh? Sepertinya kau lupa juga karena terbawa suasana.

“Baiklah, maaf, maaf. Kau boleh lepas baju itu.”

Yang dimaksud tidak menunjukkan ekspresi puas. “Kan sudah kubilang, kita kemari untuk—“

“—Memilihkan pakaian yang layak untukmu sebagai persiapan pesta ulang tahun sahabat karibmu. Aku tahu.”

“Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.”

Selera berpakaianmu agaknya sedikit terpengaruh teman-temanmu, tapi kalau kau katakan hanya akan memperpanjang masalah.

“Tapi cocok, kok.”

Kau tidak berbohong untuk yang satu itu.

Kau benar-benar menyukai segala sisinya apa adanya.

( _Sayangnya, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ia masih cemberut._ )

.

.

.

_Karena kecantikan sempurna adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mendefinisikannya;_

_Kapanpun, dimanapun—_

.

.

.

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menunjukkan bahwa bagimu kebahagiannya adalah yang paling utama.

Dan kau tidak bisa tidak bersyukur karena ia kini tengah bahagia.

.

.

_“_ **Azuma _-san_ , dengar! Sebetulnya, kemarin aku—”**

.

.

Ia begitu cantik, tampak seperti malaikat hari itu.

—apalagi jika dibalut gaun putih pengantin itu;

—dan cincin yang menghiasi jemarinya;

—beserta senyum itu yang paling utama.

.

.

.

_—dan bahkan bersama siapapun._

.

.

.

( _—kau seharusnya tahu, sejak awal…_

 _…tawa itu tidak pernah diberikan untukmu, dan bukanlah untukmu._ )

Pemuda itu tampak keras, sejujurnya. Model rambutnya yang mirip dengan sang pengantin membuatmu hampir salah mengira bahwa kalian kakak-beradik.

Hampir, karena senyum lembut yang terulas di bibirnya saat menatap seseorang yang kau cintai itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan.

.

.

**“—menjadi tunangan Tanaka! Ah, aku kaget sekali, tapi aku senang sekali! Kupikir kita hanya akan menjadi sahabat karib selamanya…”**

.

.

Bahkan di kala ia tengah mengucapkan sumpah setia, ia tidak pernah lepas dari matamu.

Dan jikalau ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi hari ini, maka itu adalah sedetik sebelum ia melempar buket bunga, ia melirik ke arahmu dengan berlinang air mata bahagia, dan tertawa.

Ah, dia memang selalu membuatmu terlena.

Bahkan hingga saat-saat terakhir kau bisa bersamanya.

.

.

( _—Yah, setidaknya, kali ini ia tersenyum._ )

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Halo.
> 
> Pertama-tama mari ucapkan selamat kepada diri saya sendiri karena ucapan membuat fic NeruKe berbahasa Indonesia lagi tidak hanya menjadi wacana.
> 
> Hore!
> 
> ... Yha. Intinya sih. Begitu.
> 
> Seperti yang saya katakan di atas, hanya sekedar pelampiasan delusi angst. Dibuat atas asas kekurangan asupan. Walau masih tidak merasa puas karena akhirannya tidak terasa pas. OTL
> 
> No context total dan plotless karena bikinnya literally sekali jadi dan gak pakai mikir(....).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.
> 
> [EDIT: 9 Juli 2016, untuk kesalahan tag.]
> 
> [EDIT: 17 Juli 2016, untuk penambahan disclaimer yang terlupakan. (LOL)]


End file.
